


Mindless self-indulgence

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crossdressing Castiel (Supernatural), I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, One Shot, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Bone-tired, Dean just wanted to get to bed, but a bout of loud music made him go investigate.When he got to Sam’s room, it was empty and silent, so it had to come from Cas’ room.What he saw there, changed a whole lot of things...Nothing wrong with a little Mindless Self-indulgence, is there?





	Mindless self-indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> My daughter showed me a cute, innocent tik-tok video, and that snowballed into this. All set to ‘Shut me up’ from Mindless Self-indulgence. Link to the song included.

[‘Shut me up’ - Mindless Self-indulgence](https://youtu.be/OB9siwnSaiY)

 

Dean was groggily making his way down the bedroom corridor after a long and messy hunt with Sam, when a heavy guitar riff ripped the silence to shreds.  
Eyebrows nearing his hairline, Dean went in search of the source.  
Thinking it had to be Sam, since Cas hardly ever listened to music, let alone something this loud, Dean made his way to Sam’s room. With a smile he bopped his head along to the beat. It was catchy. He knocked on Sam’s door, but got no answer. Carefully, he pushed the door open, to find an empty and, more importantly, completely silent bedroom behind it.  
Amazed, Dean turned around and quickly walked over to the room between his and Sam’s, which they’d assigned to Cas.  
The door stood ajar and the music drifted out, determining the room as it’s source once and for all. By now Dean could now hear the lyrics, which were pretty foulmouthed and definitely not something Dean would think Cas listened to.  
He raised his hand to knock, when he saw a flash of clothes behind the door, and it wasn’t Cas’ usual tan trenchcoat, or his black suit.  
Frozen with indecision, Dean peered though the crack and nearly jumped. There was a _girl_ in Cas’ room!

She stood with her back to the door, her head bowed, her hips swaying sideways, making her pleated skirt swish around surprisingly muscular thighs. Her black hair was tied in two cute pigtails atop her head, also swishing with her movements to the girlish high voice, singing “la la la la la la.”  
Dean was about to call out to her, when she turned around, and he was once again stunned to immobility.  
It was _Cas_! In a school uniform fit for a Japanese anime!  
Damn, did he look good! His eyeliner-rimmed, blue eyes were sparkling and his cheeks sported little rosy patches. Gulping down the flash of arousal, Dean kept watching.  
Suddenly Cas pushed out one hip and swatted the buttock on that side with his flat hand. The slap was audible over the music. The flush on Cas’ cheeks deepened, as he mouthed along with the song.  
Gulping down a bone-dry throat, Dean noticed his jeans getting uncomfortable in the nether zones.  
Cas mimed bitch-slapping his own cheeks left to right and back, still mouthing along to the song.  
His breathing heavy and his gut swirling with lust, Dean knew he was fucked. He should turn away, stop ogling, but he couldn’t.

 _Eh, nothing wrong with a little mindless self-indulgence._  
**_Shut up! This is_ Cas,  _not some stupid porn!_**  
_So?_

Unable to reason with himself any further, Dean kept watching, taking in the loafers, the knee- high, white stockings, the navy plaid skirt that didn’t stop swishing around those runners thighs, the white blouse with the blue tie. Paired with Cas’ pretty face and the pigtails, it all chalked up to a picture Dean happily stored in his spankbank.  
The song kept going, and Cas kept moving. The bitchslaps might have been fake, but whenever Cas hit his buttocks, the exaggerated slapping sound of the song got paired with real-life contact slaps, and Cas’ cheeks reddened more each time. His eyes were hooded and his mouth agape. He seemed to be enjoying this on a whole different level.  
Dean swallowed hard when he noticed that, after three rapid-succession slaps on the butt, the pleats of the skirt didn’t fall down neatly anymore. His gut tightened as he realised Cas was heavily turned on now. The navy fabric had a noticeably wet patch where it hung over Cas’ erection and Dean couldn’t stop looking at it. Another three rapid swats, and Dean had to bite on his lip, not to moan aloud.  
He subconsciously rubbed his hand over his jeans, spiking the arousal higher and higher.  
Cas had stopped his mouthing along when the instrumental part had hit, and he didn’t pick it up again. He was breathing heavily, his eyes closed, his head tilted back and flushed red up to his ears.  
The song ended with one last, hard slap to his buttock, and Cas moaned loudly, exhaling on a shudder. “Uuuhhhhhnnnn....Deeeaaaannnn...”

Dean’s heart stopped, his breath caught, and he came in his pants like a teenager. “Oooh, Cas...” he gasped softly, resting his head against the doorframe.  
Cas’ head snapped to attention, his blue eyes wide.  
Dean could hear the click of his throat as Cas swallowed hard.  
“D... Dean?” that gravelly voice, even rougher post-orgasm, wavered. Damn...  
Dean took a deep breath.

 _**Time to face the music.** _  
_Even if it has ended on an unexpected note..._  
_**Shut the fuck up, brain!** _

“Yeah... it’s me,” he answered, pushing the door open.  
Cas’ cheeks were almost flaming and he pulled the hem of the white blouse down, ineffectively trying to hide the cum-stain in his skirt.  
“Ehm... I... ehm... you...” Cas stammered incoherently and Dean felt sorry for him.  
He smiled softly, gesturing at his own, similarly spotted jeans.  
“No judgement, bud,” he stated.  
Cas whipped the dark wig off his head. “But the clothes,” he started, but Dean headed him off by pulling down the waist of his jeans, showing white satin lined with wine-red lace. “Nope. No judgement.”  
Cas still hung his head and Dean crooked a finger under his chin to lift it up, trying to see those deep-blue eyes.  
“I... I was fantasising a.. about... you, Dean,” Cas punched out, keeping his gaze downward. Dean’s heart warmed and he pressed his lips to Cas’ once, lovingly.  
Finally, those blue eyes looked up at him.  
“I got that... and I’m both flattered and scared to death,” he admitted.  
Cas’ cerulean eyes darted between Dean’s. “Sc.. scared? Why?”

 ** _Ooooh boyyyy. Confession time!_**  
_Yeah, a decade overdue._  
**_Not helping!_**  
_So what? Nut up!_  
**_Shut up!_**

Good lord, his brain was a petulant teen!  
“Because you, liking me? _Wanting_ me? Like _that_? A dream come true, Cas. I mean it.”  
Hope shone in those amazing eyes. “You.... you want... this, me, too?”  
Dean couldn’t resist. He pressed another kiss on those sweet, pink lips. “For almost ten years, honeybee."  
Cas hummed against his lips, then smiled at his confession. “Hm,” he rumbled softly. “I love Mindless Self-indulcence.”  
Dean blinked. “What?”  
With a mischievous smirk Cas replied. “Both the act and the band,” he grinned before kissing Dean deeply.


End file.
